


LF: Lucina RP Partner

by DraconisFantasy



Category: Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening, Super Smash Brothers, Xenoblade Chronicles
Genre: F/M, RP, Roleplay, Romance, Shipping, discord rp
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-11
Updated: 2020-12-11
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:53:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28008753
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DraconisFantasy/pseuds/DraconisFantasy
Summary: As the title suggests, I am looking for a roleplay partner to play as Lucina for a Shulk x Lucina roleplay.
Relationships: Lucina (Fire Emblem)/Shulk (Xenoblade Chronicles)





	LF: Lucina RP Partner

Unfortunately, this will not be my first work on this website—rather, I am currently using this as a means to find a roleplay partner for a Shulk x Lucina roleplay. For the past two years, I have been searching for a dedicated roleplay partner to play as Lucina (Fire Emblem: Awakening), to ship with Shulk (Xenoblade Chronicles), unfortunately, I have not been very lucky in my search, and figured that here, might be a good place to look for a writing companion.

What I am searching for:

\- A roleplayer who is at least 18 years old. Though I am not always looking for ERP, I certainly do NOT feel comfortable roleplaying with someone who is underaged.

\- A literate roleplayer who can offer at least two, well-structured, paragraphs per post. I love being able to roleplay with someone who enjoys putting details in their writings; this way, we can build off of each other and write an interesting narrative (I am more than willing to give examples of my writing ability and style over Discord).

\- A roleplayer who has a decent grasp of the character they are roleplaying, and has knowledge about the series the character is from.

\- A roleplayer who has, or is willing to download, Discord.

\- A roleplayer who is chill and is willing to discuss how the narrative is going, make suggestions, and be all-around a friendly person to simply have fun with.

That's all as far as my request goes. Shulk x Lucina is an incredibly rare Smash Bros. pairing/ship, and I find myself, at times, feeling like the only one who finds the couple interesting to explore. I am knowledgeable about Xenoblade Chronicles—I have played through it multiple times in fact, so, when it comes to that game's story, relationships, etc. I am aware. I am also aware of Fire Emblem Awakening's, as I have played through that game multiple times as well. I simply like the idea of this pairing with the context I have in mind for Super Smash Bros. and how characters might have the possibility of appearing in the Smash Realm from different points in their respective game's timelines is all. I hope I am not coming off as a bother, I simply would like to see how things could potentially play out, that is if anyone's interested in this ad.

In order to let me know if you're interested, simply leave a comment on this post. I will get in contact with you the moment I can and we can discuss things over Discord to further flesh things out. Thank you for reading this far into the post, and I hope you have a lovely rest of your day. ^^


End file.
